FNAF: Scrapped
FNAF: Scrapped is a game made by Guyler Corp. It takes place at a horror attraction. You must survive 5 nights at the horror Attraction as The Man John Fishbach. Also the Animatronics are very broken. The Characters are Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, Golden Freddy, Dylan, Kate, Croco, Planko and The Hybrid Also all of the characters are in Disrepair. Also Victor and Jeff are so broken down they can only be used as Props. There is no lights which is because the Creators want it to have a scarier environment. Humans *John T. Fishbach (Night Guard) *Luke Cawthon (Phone Guy) Animatronics Freddy Fazbear He is very beaten. He still has his bowtie.His left eye is falling out of his socket. And he his chest is burst open and his Endoskeleton is visible. He has lots of various rips and tears on him. On his right arm. 3 spikes are coming out of it. His right hand is ripped off and his Endoskeleton Hand Is There. He becomes active on Night 1. He starts as late as 4: 00 AM. He is slower than most characters. Bonnie The Bunny His right ear is ripped off. Also he has very sharp teeth he even has 2 rows. His arm is falling off and his endoskeleton is showing. He has lots of holes and rips and is very Beaten. Also her foot is broken and part of her Endoskeleton is showing. He is first active on Night 1. He moves very fast. He also has a bowtie. Chica The Chicken Her eye is broken. Most of her bib is ripped. You can only see the words Et. Also some Teenagers spray-painted the words Collin was here. Her Beak is gone similar to Toy Chica. Her left arm is missing. Her cupcake is completely destroyed. She is first active on Night 1. She and Bonnie are the fastest Characters. Foxy The Pirate Fox His eye patch is ripped off. His jaw is broken and they are loose. His Teeth are covered in Blood. He still has his hook and his legs are broken and he limps. He is very beaten. His head is smashed. He becomes active on Night 1. He does not like being looked at unlike the previous games. Golden Freddy His head is completely ripped off. His endoskeleton head is there and is visible. Also he has wires coming out of his body and has lots of holes in his body. He is actually not a hallucination this time. His legs are very broken and parts of his Endoskeleton is visible. He becomes active on Night 5. He is very difficult to deal with. Dylan The Human He returns from my other fan games such as FNAFWP. He is very broken like the other Animatronics. His glasses are missing. His top hat is ripped in half. He is covered in lots of rips and Holes. His right arm is ripped off revealing his Endoskeleton. He has very sharp teeth. He actually has 3 arms. Because his endo arm was shoved up higher in his Body. He is first Active on Night 2. Her feet are broken. He still has his bowtie. Kate The Cat She is one of my other Ocs from my fan games. Also in this game her right eye fell out and wires are coming out of it. Her endoskeleton mouth is coming out of her mouth. Her face looks identical to Sugar The Cat's face in The TRTF cut scene. She has a top hat and a bowtie. Her chest has lots of holes and her left leg is ripped off and her Endoskeleton is visible. There is lots of wires coming out of her neck. Her head is usally tilted. Her hand is broken. Her knee is gone. She is first active on Night 2. Croco The Crocodile He is one of My OCs from other games I made. He does not have a page yet. He has a tie. His head is ripped off and he holds it. Wires are coming out of his neck. He has very sharp claws on his right hand. He has various rips on his body. His leg is broken. The middle of his legs are Endoskeleton. His left hand is a Endo Hand. He jumpscares you be throwing his head at you. He is first active on Night 3. Charles The Chimpanzee Also one of my OCs. He appears. He has a red vest and bowtie. He is very damaged. His neck is broken and his head is leaning to the side. He has very sharp claws. His head is very damaged. In the right corner of his head his Endoskeleton is seen. His feet are broken and there is holes in his right foot. His left foot is broken and his Endoskeleton is showing. He is first active on Night 3. Planko The Penguin He returns from my other Games. His head is smashed and part of his Endoskeleton is showing. He has very sharp teeth. At the end of both of his arms his Endo is Showing. He has multiple holes on him. His legs are missing. He crawls. He is first active on Night 3. Sheldon The Squid He is very broken. His head is smashed and you can see his Endoskeleton and the Machine that stores water in him (He is water proof and is powered by water). And the end of his tentacles it has Knifes. And he is missing his Left eye is gone. He is the least Damaged of all the Animatronics. He is active on Night 2. The phone guy does not mention him. He has a rare chance of ever being active. He will only be easy to find on Custom Night. The Hybrid He is first active on Night 4. He is a fusion Of Springtrap and all the Toy Characters. He is vey broken. Most of the time he crawls on the ceiling. So most of the time you do not see his full body. Only when he starts. He has 4 heads. Springtrap, Toy Freddy, Puppet and Balloon Boy. He has mangle's Feet. Toy Bonnie's chest and Toy Chica's bib. Also it is very withered. The Shadow He us a hallucination he is a tall shadowy Figure. Only at the last frame of his Jumpscare you see his face. It is an Endoskeleton. He can appear on Night 3 - Night 7. He rarely appears. He is very tall. Taller than any other Characters in this game. Also He will distract you. He can not kill you. But he can also block your view so you can not see what The Other Animatronics are doing. Night 1 Hello it's me Luke. I came to give you a message for you for your first night here. So the animatronics that will be here are Freddy, Bonnie and Chica. You know Bonnie was always my Favorite. Also now they are very broken and withered. They have been threw a lot of pain. So we decided to open one last Freddy Fazbear related thing. And we made a horror attraction. Our reputation was too bad to make another Pizzaria. So at night you probably know they will try to attack you. You know you most likely know that. But my boss said I had to tell you this. They attack because of a Unknown reason. We think it is faulty wiring. Also if they get in your office hide under your desk. Also you can close the door. It may open sometimes Randomly. And these days they are so broken they have a lot of faulty wiring. So if they try to get you lock the door. Also sometimes randomly the power will go out just hit the Reboot button. Also sometimes it stays off you will hear a distorted version of Freddy's jingle. So mainly watch out for Bonnie and Chica. Freddy does not move very much. Okay? Just try to make it. And Foxy is here. And the cameras do not work very good. Most of the time they are blurry. So you should listen. Alright? Now goodbye and see you again. Goodluck. Active Animatronics: Freddy, Bonnie, Chica And Foxy Night 2 Hey welcome back to your 2nd night. I forgot to tell you that you have no lights. Also today we have a couple new Animatronics. We have Dylan and Kate. We have used these guys since the 80's. We made Dylan in 1981 at the Pizzeria. So Dylan is one of our few human characters. For some reason he has 3 arms. Yeah I know it's odd. Also you might experience hallucinations. Some people say they seen a shadow figure. We usually call it The Shadow or Shadow Dylan. If you see it do not worry it is not real. Also Kate is here. Her head is pretty smashed. Yeah. Watch out for her. So mainly worry about Kate And Foxy. Oh yeah Foxy, Also yesterday I did not have much time to talk about Foxy. He was there yesterday. Also Sheldon might move I do not think it will .He did not move very much. But today you should start worrying about him. So I guess good luck and Goodnight. Bye. Active Animatronics: Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, Kate, Dylan and Rarely Sheldon. Night 3 Hey John it's me again. You know I have been a fan of Freddy's since 1996. So today we have 3 new Characters. Croco, Charles and Planko. Croco The Crocodile has no head. So he actually caries it around. Also at day a lot of People come hear. So our owner is getting Rich. We are going to stay open for a long time. But if at day time someone gets killed. We will close. Also Your Birthday is coming up and you can have it here. Also too more important stuff Charles is here too. He was always creepy to me. I think you should keep an eye on Bonnie today. I do not trust him. Also Planko is here. He just crawls. So I do not know a lot here. The Government and My Boss know everything about this place. So keep an eye on Bonnie. Remember. So I guess I will say goodbye. Do not look at Foxy too much. Bye. Active Animatronics: Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, Kate, Dylan, Planko, Croco and Charles. Night 4 Hey man it's me Luke again. So today The Hybrid is here. You know he is a fusion of all the 2.0s and Springtrap. If you do not know the 2.0s they are the ones in 1987. So watch him. He is like Mangle. Well he is kind of Mangle. He climbs on the ceiling. So The Hybrid is very fast. So tonight I think you should keep an eye on him. Alright? So we are making a lot of Money. So we just need you here. You know we pay you a lot. We need you. So keep an eye on him. Alright. And also we found a new Character. We found Golden Dylan. Also he will not be here tomorrow. GF will. So good bye. Active Animatronics: Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, Kate, Dylan, Planko, Croco, Charles and The Hybrid. Night 5 Hey man so today I think you should keep an eye on Freddy and Dylan. I do not trust them. So I think you should watch them. Also today recently a man was killed because of a Unknown cause. We are not closing because there is proof it was a Human. And 0 proof it was a Animatronic. Also today Golden Freddy will be here. He has no head. Well he does. Just a Endoskeleton head. He is very hard to be dealt with. So mainly watch Freddy, Dylan and Fredbear. Also we are getting rich! I am rich too! Also The Hybrid is still here so (Walking) Who was that! Sorry I need to lock the door. Holy S!#t it's Him. Oh no get away you son of a(Screams) (Deep Voice) Hello it is me Bonnie. I will kill you with my friends. There is no escape. You will die. And your friend Luke is (Runs away) HEY GET BACK HERE YOU STUPID PHONE GUY! Anyway have no chance of Surviving John (Laughs Maniacally) I know your name there is no way out. (Hangs Up) Active Animatronics: All Characters. Night 6 Hey man I made it back. It's me Luke. I got away from Bonnie. So I am back here. So today all of The Animatronics will be very difficulty. So we are not doing as well. We are not running out of business just some people do not come here. Also I think you should watch Freddy like Yesterday. So I really do not have much to say. Sorry. You know by now most people are gone. I am not implying they died. I mean they just moved on to something else. Also tomorrow is your break. So Good luck and Good night. Active Animatronics: All Characters Category:Games Category:Fangames Category:Games by tina.g.sherwin Category:Guyler Corp Games Category:Work in progress